dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Metalgun Slinger
Metalgun Slinger (メタルガン・スリンガー) is a 2002 game released only in Japan for GBA. Characters Billy MacDoleane Billy MacDoleane (ビリー・マクダレーン) is the main character. In the beginning he is in trouble, but Mapiya appears and gives the Metalgun to him, which he uses to help his friends. Mabel Munro Mabel Munro (メイベル) is a friend of Billy that shows great concern for him. Doc '''Doc (ドク) is a friend of Billy and has mechanical skills. He has a big crush on Fay. Fay Fay (フェイ) is a woman that gives a Metalgun to Billy. Mapiya Mapiya (マピヤ) appears to be Fay's pet own. Hawk Hawk (ホーク) is a guy with a Metalgun that works with Fay. San Dansu San Dansu (サン・ダンス) is the first boss. He is a friend of Billy, but is mutated into a bulky, green-skinned man by Peru Nogura and he tries to smash Billy. After the battle, Peru Nogura leaves his body and he returns to normal. Babagu Gan Babagu Gan (ババグ・ガン) is the third boss. Sam Oldman Sam Oldman (サム・オールドマン) is the fourth boss. He is the commanding officer of Peru Nogura. Mainā Mainā Mainā Mainā (マイナー・マイナー. "Mainā" can be translated as "Minor", "Miner", "Meiner", ...), also known as the Killer Edge (キラーエッジ), is the fifth boss, a dangerous assassin with a really high bounty. He was mutated by Peru Nogura, and his form doesn't change after it leaves his body. After the battle, he tries to use Mabel as a shield, but is killed by Babagu Gan. Dalton Nandoval Dalton Nandoval (ダルトン・ナンドヴァル) is the seventh boss. He is a general that was well known in the Alamo as a hero, but now is used by Peru Nogura. He has two badges. Peru Nogura "Peru Nogura" (ペルノグラ, apparently derived from ペロネグラ Pero Negura, "Perola Negra", Black Pearl) is the main enemy, appearing as the second, sixth, and eighth boss in different shapes. Looks like some mutant or alien thing attacking cities that can enter on people to increase their power and control them. Zeed Zeed (ズィード) is the ninth and final boss. The one behind Peru Nogura. Stages Heaven Tutorial. The stage change three times during game progress, becoming more challenging each time. File:MSBG01Heaven.png|Heaven background Navanhou Navanhou (ナヴァンホー) (4 stages) File:MSBG02NavanhouA.png|Navanhou background (Standard) File:MSBG03NavanhouB.png|Navanhou background (Speeder) File:MSBG04NavanhouC.png|Navanhou background (2nd boss) Gold Mountain Gold Mountain (4 stages) MSBG05GoldMountainA.png|Gold Mountain (Standard) MSBG06GoldMountainB.png|Gold Mountain (SP?) Iron Train (4 stages) File:MSBG07IronTrainA.png|Iron Train background (Speeder) File:MSBG08IronTrainB.png|Iron Train background (standard) Cosmopolitan (4 stages) File:MSBG09CosmopolitanA.png|Cosmopolitan background (standard) File:MSBG10CosmopolitanB.png|Cosmopolitan background (boss) Land (2 stages) File:MSBG11LandA.png|Land 1 background File:MSBG12LandB.png|Land 2 background (final boss) Gallery Opening MSOP01.png|Billy MSOP02.png|Mabel MSOP03.png|Hawk MSOP04.png|Fay MSOP05B.png|Bosses MSOP06A.png|Billy MSOP06B.png|Effects MSOP07.png|Zeed MSOP08.png|Billy Events MSScene01.png| MSScene02.png|Opening MSScene03.png|Opening MSScene04.png| MSScene05.png|Scene (Repeats after Gold Mountain 4) MSScene06.png|Metalgun MSScene07-1.png|Heaven MSScene07-2.png|Heaven 2 (After Gold Mountain) MSScene07-3.png|Heaven 3 (After Iron Train) MSScene07-4.png|Heaven 4 (After Cosmopolitan) MSScene08.png|Navanhou MSScene09.png|Meeting Fay MSScene10.png| MSScene11.png|Gold Mountain 2 MSScene12.png|Gold Mountain 3 MSScene13.png|Gold Mountain 4 MSScene14.png|Iron Train 2 MSScene15.png|Iron Train 2 MSScene16.png|Iron Train 4 (Repeats later) MSScene17.png|Cosmopolitan 1 MSScene18.png|Cosmopolitan 2 MSScene19.png|Cosmopolitan 4 MSScene20.png|Land 2 MSScene21.png|Land 2 MSScene22.png|Ending MSScene23.png|End Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2002